


Drive

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, eonnie's famous crossovers, filth this is just filth and i'm not sorry, streetracing!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongguk loses a bet, so he's sanghyuk's slave for the night.<br/>which entails everything you think it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

“You’re a shitty loser, Jeongguk,” Sanghyuk grins and slams the only slightly smaller driver to the hood of his car – Jeongguk protests, struggles, bares his teeth. It’s cute, really. Because he’s not a shitty driver, despite the ‘rich boy’ stereotype he comes with, his occasional idiocy and his tendency for overreaction – he’d lost fair and square, which makes him Sanghyuks, for the night. That was the bet. That's always the bet.

_I’ll be yours for the night.  
_

_You sure you wanna do this, man?  
_

_I won’t lose._

Yet there he is, back burning against the hot metal of the hood of the street-illegal E-30 BMW, the black paint gleaming despite the vehicle’s age with Han Fucking Sanghyuk pinning his wrists to the metal and holding him down.

“Fuck you,” he spits and Sanghyuk laughs, bending and pressing his body weight against the other racers. Jeongguk's magnesium white hair is a compliment to the color of Sanghyuk's car, his blushed cheeks, his bite-swollen lips. So pretty and so, so his.

“That’s not in my plans,” his voice is a vicious purr as he jerks Jeongguk over the side of the wheelwell, yanking his pants down just enough to expose his ass.

“Jesus, Sanghyuk, we’re—”

“Don’t care,” he pants, slapping warm flesh, pushing one cheek out to take a look at the gear Jeongguk’s got on. Or in, which is the more correct term. “No wonder you lost.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he hisses, flailing back and elbow and catching Sanghyuk in the ribs hard enough to bruise. “If you’re gonna fuck me, you piece of shit, fuck me.”

Snarling in Jeongguks ear, Sanghyuk bites at his shoulder and reaches to unfasten his own jeans, jerking his cock out and offering one hand to Jeongguk. “Spit,” he commands, and Jeongguk does so, already rubbing himself against the hot metal, up on his toes. “You’re such a bitch,” Sanghyuk snickers and reaches to pull out the plug with as much care as he can manage when his blood is practically boiling and toss it to the ground. Daddy’s little princess can always buy himself more toys, but it’s Sanghyuk’s cock he wants eleven times out of ten. He should have known that the bet was just a way for him to cover it in front of the other racers, the ones who don't know. Jeongguk is slicked up and loose and Sanghyuk rubs Jeongguk’s saliva over his length before he pushes in, holding him by the hips to stop his fucking squirming.

“Fuck, fuck fuck—”

“Hold still,” he says, wrenching Jeongguk’s arms around and pinning his wrists to the small of his back before thrusting so hard the car rocks under them. “And don’t fucking scratch the paint with those pretty teeth.”

“Fuck,” his head falls forward as Sanghyuk thrusts hard and deep. His balls and cock are caught in his jeans and briefs, pressed against the bend of the hood and it hurts, Jesus Christ but he loves Sanghyuk’s cock, loves Sanghyuk’s grunts and snarls and bites, so he pulls the pleasure from it like a good whore because moments like these he's living, he's _alive_ and free. “God, yes, fuck me, oh fuck—”

“Such a noisy cunt,” Sanghyuk sneers, fisting his free hand in Jeongguk’s hair and yanking his head back, enjoying the shocked, choking sound he makes. “Someone’s gonna see us, princess,” he feels Jeongguk tense desperately. Kinky little fuck. “Someone’s gonna see you bent over the side of my car like the pretty little whore you are if you don’t keep it down. Maybe Yoongi hyung? Maybe _Hakyeon_ hyung.” He’s thrusting harder, panting, because racing gets him hard and Jeongguk underneath him gets him harder and now he’s making those desperate little whimpers Sanghyuk loves so much—

“Fuck, Sanghyuk— fuc—” it’s cut off because Jeongguk comes in his jeans, adam’s apple pulled tight as Sanghyuk jerks and lets himself get off – filling Jeongguk and letting him go, bending over to bite into his neck like they're animals, instead of people.

“My pretty little bitch,” he growls and Jeongguk whimpers, legs shaking as Sanghyuk pulls out of him, letting his body collapse over the car. “You’ll always lose to me because you’ll always want my cock.”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk breathes, and his laugh turns into a moan when Sanghyuk slaps his bare ass.

“Get in the car.”

“But I—”

“Did I stutter?”

Jeongguk looks at Sanghyuk and shakes his head, carefully pushing up from the hood of the BMW, whining at the little gush of fluid down his thigh. He fumbles with his jeans and Sanghyuk, impatient, grabs him by the bicep and nearly throws him into the reclined front seat. “Lay down. On your stomach. Don’t you dare get jizz on my seats.”

All the way back to Sanghyuk’s apartment, he fondles Jeongguk’s ass – fingers him at stoplights and slaps him when they stop. “Come on.”

“Sanghyuk, my car—”

“It’ll be fine. Lets go, slave. I got shit for you to do.”

Jeongguk scowls, and Sanghyuk grins – leaning in to press the swiftest of kisses to his lips, sucking at his pouty bottom lip to soothe his bruised ego and ruffled feathers. “Come on.” Jeongguk’s expression melts into a smile and Sanghyuk kisses him agin, nips at his lip and grins when Jeongguk shoves his shoulder to climb out of the car.

“Asshole.”

But he follows. He always does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this pairing okay don't judge me  
> i have another one i wrote with my aibou that's cop!jeongguk and ex-con!sanghyuk, you wanna read that?


End file.
